Repairman (Episode 5.2)
// Transmission Log Entered Aquatium Its said we should live in the moment, but how can we when each moment can not be lived. The days are getting more dangerous, Anome has been sighted and were still awaiting the rescue of Anome. The City full of Bluepills continue unaware of the war we are fighting, its time to get Anome and stop this from spilling onto the streets. Aquatium Tyndall was back in contact, the Effectuator had more progress. Tyndall: Warrior, as Anome himself has been sighted recently in the city, the Council feels that we must intensify our efforts to rescue Niobe. Her safety is vital to Zion's very survival! I'm sending you to the Effectuator. Please impress upon him the need for dispatch in rescuing our field commander. Either way I made my way to meet him, lets see what he has to say this time. He was his charming self as always, again 1 too many I would say. Aquatium He was always using his "magic" to port from room too room. The Effectuator: Eyy! Come on! I'm working on it! I'm not a machine, you know! Fine, fine, good. I'm glad you came--no, really! Come talk to me in the next room; that's my thinking room. Psst! Next room! The Effectuator: Okay, okay, I've put hours of thought into it, and here's what we'll do... I can trace Niobe's corrupt construct--I think--over the network, but I'm running into roadblocks. One of Anome's goons recently confessed that they were sabotaging hardline junction boxes, and that's got to be why. So we need to find and repair these boxes. Ugh, this room is so one-minute-ago. Let's go to the other room. We'll chat more there Aquatium This might not make much sense to you, but you really remind me of a chracter from a film called Leathal Weapon, and he was a prat too. The Effectuator: Fortunately for us, Zion learned how to repair hardline junction boxes back when the city was being ransacked by those weird red-eyed Agents. Remember that? Well, don't worry, your operator will be able to lead you through it, I'm sure. I'll send him the box locations we need to fix, and you'll get in there and patch them up, eh? I updated Tyndall on what was needed, now to get to those locations. Tyndall: The Effectuator has sent us the location of the first hardline junction box that he needs repaired. We've added the necessary repair program to your loadout, so you shouldn't have any problem with the repair.Keep an eye out for Anome's soldiers, However; they may be watching our (ed- out) for repair teams. Aquatium I made my way, and as expected these Anome followers the Unlimits were there to intercept my route, they had this strange code following, well it had its last flow. There will be no mercy. I got to the repair box and made quick work to bring it back online. There were dead oepartives in the area. Unlimits must have been here. Aquatium The box was repaired, I updated Tyndall and the next location awaits. This time the Unlimits were waiting for me, time to limit their existance. Unlimit Reactor: You shouldn't have stuck your nose in here. Unlimit Reactor: Too late! Aquatium The 2nd box was repaired, time to see what else needs doing. Tyndall: You've done it again, {player}. I haven't recieved any further coordinates from the Effectuator. Perhaps you should check and see if he's still making progress. I'm sending you his latest coordinates. When I got there as always he did his appear from no-where trick, one day I might send him back to no-where, theres only so much of him I can take. The Effectuator: What? I'm working on it, okay? Geez! Don't get your undies in a bunch! There's another blockage here... Might be a third damaged hardline junction box, but my trace is being scrambled. This is really annoying, man! I can't see how I'm going to get around this... Look, why don't you stop blocking my light, and go figure out some way to take care of this for me, huh? It's your boss we're trying to rescue, after all! Aquatium Keep it up, your annoying level has reached its peak. The Effectuator: Why don't you get out of here? You're no good at the thinking part of this job, anyway! Aquatium I updated Tyndall, as well as my apprehensions about working with the Effectutator and the Merovingian. Tyndall: This is troubling news, Warrior. I'll advise Commander Lock about the remaining hardline junction box immediately. Aquatium Ill try to find out what I can about this Hardline Junction Box tyndall, keep me updated. // Transmission Log End Rewards $i 750,000 +49,245 XP Reputation -1 machines, -1 merovingians *'Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions